Untitled
by joryuukage
Summary: [Magic Kaitou] She really wanted to win. [Warning: Implicants of sex]


I no own, you no sue, we all like ca-a-andy! But I don't have any T-T

* * *

Akako smiled, running her hands through Kaito's hair, as she lay next to him, nude. But then, he was wearing his famed birthday suit too.

He lay there, small smile on his face, eyes closed, exhausted from their ramparts just a few moments before.

"Aoko…" he muttered, before falling into a blissful slumber.

Akako stared at him, appalled. She'd thought for sure that after _that_ he'd be hers! Sure, she'd had to get him drunk to do it, but it hadn't been Aoko's name he'd called out with a fierce passion as they climaxed together, it had been _hers_. _Akako's. _

The witch glared bitterly at him before slipping out from under the pale blue covers and pulling her long shirt to her before running out of the room.

* * *

Right hand under her chin and pencil hanging loosely from it, she looked at Kaito.

_Did he even remember?_

It was the day after That Night, Monday morning.

Suddenly, feeling Akako's eyes on him, Kaito looked at her, a small 'huh' escaping from his lips. Their eyes locked and he blushed, turning away and scribbling furiously on his paper.

A minute later, a paper football landed on her desk.

The young witch opened it, and read it slowly.

_THAT _never_ happened._

She scribbled back and tossed it on his desk.

She smiled somewhat as he opened it and read it.

_**Which part? The sex or you wishing it were Aoko?**_

He put on his Poker Face to fight down the blush, and wrote back.

_Neither, because the se THAT didn't happen._

_**What? Afraid to write the word 'sex'? And don't deny it, don't even try. Because it happened, and you can't change loosing your virginity.**_

_Who ever said I was a virgin? Besides, why would I lose myself to a whore like you?_

Kaito twitched when he saw her read it and take a deep breath.

_**I'm not a whore, Kuroba, and you know it. Oh, and as for who said you were a virgin, you did. Last night. In fact, I believe your exact words were 'I-I've never done this before…w-what do I do?'**_

There was a pop and a puff of smoke, and Akako's hair was a bright rainbow.

"Real cute," She said, and snapped her fingers, turning her hair back to normal.

"What? It taking all your strength just not to hex me?"

"No, for now I can only do simple spells until my energy's restored." She said, eyes closed in a calm manner.

"So you did hex me!"

"I didn't have to. You got yourself drunk."

Kaito glared. "Why would I get myself drunk?"

"I believe it had something to do with _Little Ms. Perfect_," Akako spat the last words out bitterly, as if the words themselves were poison.

Kaito's glare sharpened with a fresh fierceness, but found he could not say a word.

Akako sat, an eerily calm aura spreading about her.

The class looked on in a strange mixture of awe and fear. Kaito was mad. _Kaito_. Calm, cheerful, mop-dodging Kaito. The one who flipped Aoko's skirt at least once a day, who changed his classmates hair color with ease, who made _Hakuba_ laugh, was mad.

It was the apocalypse. Had to be. The end of the world was coming, and the whole class knew it.

"Well, at least we're informed of the apocalypse." Someone said.

"Yeah," Someone else agreed. "Too bad we never got a chance to figure out who Kid was. That would've been nice."

As the kids rambled on about how the end of the world was coming, Keiko noticed a small paper football on the floor and blinked, picking it up and opening it. She noticed the familiar scrawl of classmates inside it, and went on to read it.

There was a seconds pause and an argument broke out between some students over how exactly the world would end-giant meteor, super volcanic eruption, Earth itself exploding, or attack from a giant chicken.

A moment later, Keiko's jaw was hanging somewhere around her ankles and she let out a yell.

"OH MY GOD!"

The arguments stopped.

Keiko looked around at the people staring intently at her. She was known as the class gossip, and her sudden outburst could only mean one thing. She'd just found out something big.

"He and she, and!"

The class looked even more intently at her. Her stuttering over a piece of gossip meant only one thing: it was juicy.

"What is it, Keiko-chan?" Aoko asked.

"OH _MY** GOD!**_" Keiko repeated, this time more emphasis put on each word.

"What?" Aoko asked, becoming intrigued and worried at what was happening to her friend.

Keiko's focus after the reading the entire note had been one thing. She squealed, and hugged her best friend, jumping up and down.

"He likes you! He likes you! He likes you! I told you he likes you!" She yelled excitedly.

"Keiko-chan! What's going on? What was in the note?"

Keiko's excited squeals abruptly stopped as the whole note's meaning reached her brain.

"Oh my god…oh, no. Oh, no, no, no, no, no! This is bad, this is very bad!" Keiko said to herself.

Kaito's eyes locked on Keiko's right hand, and he gaped at it like a fish out of water. Suddenly, he made a mad, ungraceful grab for it, tumbling over his desk and knocking over his chair in the process.

"Don't!" He yelled, pulling the note out of Keiko's hand, unknowingly ripping it in half in the process. He stuffed his half of the note in his pocket, only now noticing he was sprawled on top of Keiko in a very intimate way. Her legs straddled his hips, his right hand on her breast, left above her head to support himself. Not to mention her uniform skirt had flown up in the process, completely revealing her slender legs, but amazingly allowing her decency.

Huge blushes stained their cheeks, but Kaito found himself unable to move.

"Ah, um," Keiko stuttered. "This is flattering, Kuroba-kun, but ah, my heart belongs to Kid."

The blue eyed boys blush intensified and he quickly scrambled up, mumbling his apologies.

"And you said I was a whore?" He heard Akako mumble.

He glared viciously at her.

"Keiko-chan, are you alright?" Aoko asked, sparing a worried glance at the magician.

"Aoko-chan! You won't believe it! You just won't!"

Kaito's glare turned to her and she recoiled from him with a shiver. He was scary.

_"Don't,"_ he growled with such vehemence the other students trembled.

Keiko got quickly to her feet, legs trembling slightly. "Why?" She asked, in an almost calm manner.

"You know _why_," he mocked, voice matching her alto perfectly.

"No I don't! She disserves to know that the guy she's been holding out for for eight years slept with another woman!"

The class gasped.

Aoko looked at Keiko, eyes wide. "K-Keiko-chan…" She stuttered.

Surprisingly, Akako got to her feet, and let out a dry sort of laugh. "So this," She said, "Is what my vision was. I was so sure-so sure I would finally win."

"Stay out of this, you whore!" Keiko shouted.

Then the class knew. Kaito had slept with Akako.

Tears sprang into Akako's eyes. "I'm not a whore," She said with a strained evenness. "I'd thought for sure that if I slept with him, he'd fall into my spell. But now I realize-I can't win. I can never win. And through all this, even though I didn't want to, even though I said it would never happen, I fell in love. With a damn _wizard_ to boot!" A tear fell from Akako's eye and a shower of sparkles surrounded her, disengaging the illusion she'd tried so hard to keep up.


End file.
